The Elementia Chronicles: The Quest After (COMPLETE!)
by Gameknight17
Summary: Stan2012, KingCharlesXIV, and KitKat783 are back in an adventure where they and Jayden, Goldman, Archie, DZ, and a new mystery character will find a book that may change the fate of Elementia forever. Meanwhile Lord Tenebris plots the Grand Republic of Elementia's doom. It will all end in a final battle with many loses on both sides. A strange person is found. Will they be a foe?
1. The Surprise

After the Quest for Justice

Stan2012 wasn't feeling well. He was still trying to get over the loss of his girlfriend Sally. As he went deeper into the mine searching for gold, iron, redstone, or diamonds he felt sadder and sadder. He missed Sally, the Apothecary, and maybe evan Mr. A, the Griefer, who was once Avery007.

"Hey Stan," a voice said.

Stan jumped, turned around, and swung his axe at the player next to him. His axe was blocked by DZ's sword. "Chill Stan, it's just me. Guys, I found him!" he shouted over his shoulder, "We were all worried about you man. We know you miss Sally. And Apothecary."

"Yeah I do," Stan admitted, "and I feel a little bit guilty."

"It's not your fault Stan." said Charlie, coming down the mine tunnel, "We all miss them, but we have good news. Oob's village is here, and Oob is perfectly fine."

"That's a relief," Stan said, smiling, "I was a little worried. How do they like the new Iron golems we made in the _Great Battle for Elementia_."

He put emphasis on the last words. Charlie looked sad and serious, but DZ chuckled. "They're getting along fine Stan." Jayden said coming from yet another hole in the cave wall, "Even the Iron Golems are playing with them. All of the Iron Golems and baby villagers are having a ball out there. Not literally of course, this whole world is made of cubes. Except for fire charges and slime balls anyway."

Everyone chuckled. Kat dropped in, drew her bow, and fired at Stan. Stan instinctively ducked and turned around to see where the arrow hit. He turned around just in time to see a creeper get knocked into a lava pool by Kat's arrow. "Thanks Kat," Stan said, "You just saved my life."

"You're welcome Stan" Kat remarked with a grim look on her face, "I heard something before I came down. A village in the northern tundra was destroyed. Some men found a castle under construction and, in a little dirt hut, a severely hurt girl, about our age. She hasn't told them anything tho."

"So they healed her?" Stan asked, as a worried expression crossed his face.

"Of course they did. She'll be arriving in an hour or so."

"That's good. I think I'll talk to her. I want to know if this is Leonidas, Caesar or _Minotaurus_."

Stan said the last word with anger creeping into his voice. Minotaurus had killed his girlfriend, Sally. Caesar had been the king's right-hand man. He had been responsible for the law about lower-levels being killed if they weren't out of the city. But Leonidas. He didn't do anything really wrong. He had hesitated when he had the chance to kill Stan, and again when he had the chance to kill Kat.

They had all survived when the great Adorian Army had attacked King Kev's palace. It wasn't like they had killed everyone, they had kept prisoners, but these were the three who escaped, and were marked the most dangerous. It would be a huge victory for the new Grand Republic of Elementia.

'How are we going to do this?' Stan asked himself, 'Minotaurus killed Sally and escaped all of us. Caesar is known for being good with the blade. He wrecked one of the Nether Boys' legs. Leonidas was very, very good with a bow. Wait a minute. Oob's village praises a user who looked like Leonidas. He was also good with a bow. He was in the service of the king. In village legend the special user gave himself up so that the village could prosper. Leonidas was the user from Oob's village legend! He can't be completely bad.'

With this thought cheering him up some he headed up the mine and didn't notice when he fell into the pit. His legs felt like glass that had been smacked hard with a hammer. He fell in a heap.

When he woke up he saw a bunch of golden apples around him and felt no pain he looked up and saw Kat dancing around, "I won. Ha! I threw the first one in his mouth. Hey you okay Stan?"

"Yeah, and really good friends I have not to rush down here and help me, the president of this server, but play games. Well I guess all of these golden apples are mine now. Wait, look here, an iron door. Charlie can you com down here and destroy this for me? I'll put a bucket of water on the floor"

Stan did that and when Charlie jumped down he took no damage. He turned to the door and hit it repeatedly with his diamond pickaxe. When the door was destroyed Stan made his way through and saw four monster spawners. He beckoned to Charlie and the both destroyed two and taking out three zombies.

After the spawners there was a room that looked like a library. In the very center of that room was a book floating on a beacon. Stan grabbed the book and read the title. It read: " _How to let certain people back into the server after they've died. By King Kev"_. Stan gasped and showed charlie the cover. "This is the key to getting sally, Apothecary, Adoria, Crazy Steve, and Avery back" Stan whispered.

Charlie nodded and they both ran back to the pit room. "Guys look what we found!" they both shouted.


	2. Questioning

When the others saw what they had found they were stunned. "I'm glad I had _Feather Falling_ on these boots," Stan said, "I think the King wanted it to be so that no one would survive the fall into that pit, but I just managed to."

Jayden was crying, "If we find this out we can back Sally, Steve, and Adoria. Maybe even Avery, Apothecary, and my sister."

"What happened to your sister?" Stan asked.

"King Kev didn't like that she was always helping the lower-levels, but was taken with her. Some rumors say he banished her, others, most of them, say he killed her."

"So kind of like what happened to me," DZ said.

DZ was actually DieZombie97. He was once a very famous Spleef player. It was rumored that the king had killed him. Stan still needed to ask what Spleef was. "That's cruel Jayden." said Stan, "But like DZ said, maybe your sister is still alive."

"I guess that's a possibility," said Jayden, "but I'm still sad remembering my sister."

Kat smiled, "I know what will cheer you up", she said lying down face up and closing her eyes.

Stan knew what she was doing and smiled he cupped his hands around his mouth and said in a very loud voice, " _Gooooooooooooooood moooooooooorning freeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh meat!"_

Kat sat up yelling, " _Die, die, die, die, die."_ And waving her sword around like a lunatic.

Everyone was laughing, even Jayden. DZ was laughing pretty hard, "What...what was that… that about." He said between laughs.

"It happened on our first morning in the program." Stan said, "We were sleeping with Jayden, Archie, Goldman, and... and Sally." Stan's smile faltered.

Everyone was still laughing and didn't notice Stan. After everyone else got a hold of themselves they started heading up the mine. On the way up there the mostly happy group ran into two zombies, three skeletons, two silverfish, a creeper, three iron ores, and a redstone ore.

When they got to the surface there was an ashen-faced Archie standing there. He looked to Stan and said, "Mr. President, in the Northern Tundra a village was destroyed, and a few hundred blocks away was a fortress under construction. In that fortress was a dirt hut. And the dirt hut contained a severely hurt girl, she had a slash wound across her chest, a very enchanted bow" "Leonidas," Stan muttered. "And six beds. We rescued the girl, and she's now in the infirmary. We thought you were to now as soon as you were found. Is that okay Stan?'

"It's fine. I think that the person building that castle was Leonidas. The archer of RAT1. I'll go talk to her with Kat, Charlie, and Jayden, seeing as DZ isn't feeling to good about that gravel falling on his head." Stan announced.

"You're right about that," DZ murmured, good-naturedly.

About a half-hour later Stan, Charlie, Kat, and Jayden all went into the infirmary. "The girl from the Tundra will likely make a full recovery." the doctor said, "She's right over there, by the window. She seems to enjoy the view."

Stan walked over to the bed and saw a red-haired girl with a snow suit lying next to her bed. She turned around and gasped as she looked at Jayden. Stan saw Jayden's eyes widen. He ran toward the girl and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Sis," he said, "I didn't know that you were still alive."

"I'm alive, maybe not in the best of health, but alive." she said smiling, "Who're your friends?"

"I'm Stan", Stan said, "The president of the New Grand Republic of Elementia."

"What's that?" asked Jayden's sister.

"Well, the Grand Adorian Army Marched on King Kev's castle and defeated them. Only three people escaped. Caesar, the king's right-hand man, Minotaurus, head of riot patrol, and killer of many, including my girlfriend, Sally, and finally Leonidas, archer of RAT1. The king committed suicide. We won, but at a great price was paid to take that victory," Stan said bitterly.

"Wow," said Jayden's sister, "I'm sorry. My name's Bella by the way."

"I'm Charlie," said Charlie, "And this" he said drawing his diamond pickaxe "is the mighty weapon that was stuck up the Ender Dragon's nose. It was covered in a purple slime when it came out, but as soon as I got back to the regular world i washed it in a stream about five times before the slime was gone."

Bella laughed. Kat came forward. "I'm Kat," she said, "I really don't have any titles that amazing, but I have got the world's greatest dog ever, his name's Rex."

Bella sat up, "Hey Jayden, where's Steve?" she asked.

"Um, Bella, Steve was killed by a griefer." Jayden said, "but we think we have a way out, even though King Kev passed the Law of One Death. We found a book by King Kev on how to let certain people back on the sever."

Bella's frown turned to a smile. "So we can see him again?"

"Of course we will. I hope you get well soon. Stan needs to ask you about the castle you found."

"Okay," she said, "I'll give it my best shot. I was on the Tundra hunting for food for my village, when these two players grabbed me and took my weapons. They led me past this half-completed castle wall, and into this dirt hut. In the dirt hut two people were talking. Leonidas from RAT1, and Caesar. Caesar said, 'There is probably a village out there somewhere. Lord Tenebris said to kill all users who come near here. The new Castle for the Noctem Alliance.'

He then whipped out his diamond sword and cut me across the chest. And that's all I remember."

Stan got up, "Thank you for your time Bella, get some rest. We hope you'll be better soon."

Kat and Charlie followed him out the door, btu Jayden stayed with his sister.


	3. Riddles in the Day

When Kat, Charlie, and Stan got back to Stan's room the all sat on the wool blocks that they used as chairs. Stan opened the book written by King Kev and read, "To my future self, greetings, I hope all is going well since I killed Avery007. This is probably not the case since you had to retrieve this book, and are now reading it.

I have set hints and riddles that, eventually, lead to the actual information on how to break the Rule of One Death."

Kat ground her square teeth, "So now we have to go on another quest? Just Great!"

"I'm not to happy either," said Stan, "But if it means we get Sally, Steve, Apothecary, and Avery back, I'm all for it."

"Yeah," said Charlie, "Maybe I can get Lemon back."

"Alright," said Kat, "Read the riddle Stan!"

"A copy of this to be, To this country of Liberty, France's gift to thee." Stan read, "Does anyone understand that?"

Kat shook her head, but Charlie jumped up and said, "I have an idea! Follow me!"

"What's your idea Charlie?" asked Kat.

"It's simple really. What things can you think of that where given to the US from France?"

Stan thought about it for a second, "The Louisiana Purchase?"

"Well we really don't buy land here do we? So, sorry Stan, no."

"What else is there?"

"Think about _Liberty_."

"All I can think of is the Statue of Liberty. But wasn't that given to the US by Great Britain?"

"No, it was given to the US by France!"

"We don't have a Statue of Liberty in Elementia tho."

"Remember in the Great Battle for Elementia, There was a huge spire built from the top of King Kev's castle. It had green stone around it. It's still there! I bet that's where the next riddle is hidden!"

"Good... thinking... Charlie." Kat gasped as they stopped running up the stairs and went through a door leading to the roof. Sitting on the top of the spire was Sirius666.

"Hey Stan, how's it going?"

"Good Sirius. Did you see a chest or an item frame around here?'

"Yeah, there's one right there." He said, pointing to a chest among the green-blue stone blocks.

"Thanks Sirius!" Stan yelled to him.

He opened the chest and pulled out enough green stone to build a small mountain. At the very bottom of the chest was a book. Stan grabbed it, and lead his two friends back to his room. They sat back down on the wool "couches" and Stan opened the book and read, "Congratulations Me! You figured out the first riddle. My second riddle is: 'Where does Friday come before Thursday? Find this in the tallest building in Elementia City.'"

Stan frowned. "Where _does_ Friday come before Thursday?"

Kat laughed, "Stan, that is one of the easiest riddles ever! In a dictionary! Because Friday begins with an f. And Thursday begins with a t. And a dictionary is in Alphabetical Order."

Stan slapped himself. "Of course," he said, "that _is_ simple. Even though I didn't know the first one, I think I know the answer to the second riddle."

"That's a riddle?" Charlie asked.

"Of course it is," said Stan, "knowing King Kev, it is a riddle, even if it seems like it isn't."

"Okay," said Charlie, "so, what's the answer to the riddle?"

"The answer," said Stan, "is a library."

"Why?"

"The library has a lot of books. Books are also called stories. So the library has a lot of stories."

"Okay," Charlie said smiling, "I get it."

They all got up and ran to the library in the middle of Element City. When they got there they went straight to the librarian's desk. The librarian was there and reading a book. Stan coughed, and the librarian looked up and said, "Hello Mr. President! It is an honor to have you here. What can I do for you?"

"We need to see the dictionary. And can you please mark the pages that have Thursday and Friday on them."

"Alright Mr. President."

A minute or so later the librarian came back holding two books. "This book was found on the page marked 'Friday'."

"Thank you ma'am," said Stan, "I'll take both books."


	4. The Voyage

When they got back to Stan's room Jayden, Bella, DZ, Archie, and G were all there. G turned to Stan and asked, "Where were you guys?"

"We just got back from the library," Charlie said, "Hey! Everyone! Stan has something to show you."

Everyone turned to Stan. "Hi everyone," Stan said, "I have something that I believe will let us get our loved ones," he looked at Jayden and Bella, "Back to us. We found a book in the mine that will, eventually, tell us how to Make exceptions to the Law of One Death. That book was a riddle, and the book after that. We now have the third book, and I will read from it now: A: a descriptive world that-huh?"

"Uh, Stan," said Charlie, "I think you're reading from the dictionary."

"Oh, sorry," said Stan.

Everyone laughed. Kat handed Stan the actual book and Stan read, "The riddles have gotten harder and harder. Congratulations Me! Here is my final riddle: In the place where all is hid, find again another treasure, Even better than before, Find a treasure beyond measure."

"Well, I know where this is hidden." said Kat, frowning.

"Where?", asked G. They were sitting right next to each other, and leaning on each other.

"Well, where did we find an awesome treasure?"

Jayden had a sharp intake of breath. "The...End."

"Yep," said Kat, "And I bet he's hidden the book somewhere really close to where he hid his treasure."

"So we have to go back to The End!" said Charlie looking worried.

"I guess so." said Stan, "But at least we don't have to fight the Ender Dragon."

"That's true," said Kat, "Can you guys come with us?"

"Sure," said G, "Bella, Jayden, Archie do you guys want to come?"

"Fine with me," said Bella smiling, "Just give me a diamond sword, and some Iron armour and I'll go."

"Everyone will need Iron armour and a diamond weapon of their choice." said Stan getting up, "Last one to the armoury is a moldy zombie!"

They all raced toward the door.

After a minute or so they were all in the armoury. Even though Bella was just out of a hospital bed, she was the second person in the armoury. Archie was the first. "The only reason … reason you won," Bella gasped between breaths, "was because… because you know some… some of the secret passageways… the king made."

"Yep," Archie said smiling.

"Alright," Stan said, "Everyone make themselves a set of Iron armour and a diamond weapon of their choice. There is an enchantment table over there so you can enchant your weapon once you've made it."

After an hour everyone was geared up, and ready to go.

Bella: Sword with Fire Aspect and Sharpness.

Jayden: Axe with Unbreaking

Archie: A bow with Infinity, Power and Flame.

G: A pickaxe with Unbreaking and Looting.

Stan: An axe with Sharpness and unbreaking

Kat: A bow with Infinity, and two swords, one with Sharpness, one with Fire Aspect.

Charlie:A pickaxe with Sharpness and Unbreaking.

DZ: His regular swords. An Iron one with Fire Aspect, and a diamond one with Knockback.

Once they were all geared up they left the army and met with Oob's village. "Moganga," Stan said, "We will escort you home. Along with all of your Iron Golems. We're going to the End portal, and your village is on our way, so we thought that we could escort you home."

"Thank you Stan," said Moganga, "but first I must ask the almighty Notch.

She concentrated and closed her eyes. A minute or so later they opened and she said, "The almighty Notch commands that you come with us on our way."

"Alright then," Stan said cheerily, "Off we go."


	5. The New Challenge

Three days had passed since Oob's village had left Elementia City. They were finally at the village. The journey seemed to have taken forever. When they got to the village DZ, Bella, and Jayden were at the well having a try not to laugh contest as they told each other jokes. Archie and G went with Kat, Charlie, and Stan to get a full tour of the village.

Moganga walked up to the Users and said, sadly, "Tonight is the full moon. A very large swarm of monsters will attack the village. Can you please stay and defend the village?"

They all looked at each other. "Well," Stan said, "They now have around ten Iron golems. I don't think that they'll need much help. Should we just stay inside and sleep?"

They looked at each other and all said at the same time, "Na".

Later that night they were all on the borders of the village. With them were the ten Iron golems. Altogether there were eighteen defenders. All were very experienced fighters. When the hoard came Charlie looked scary-angry. He whipped out his pickaxe and slammed it so hard that the zombie he hit died immediately.

Kat and Archie where on top of the church sniping at monsters. When Kat tried to hit an Enderman it teleported away a second before the arrow would find it's mark in his head. When Kat aimed at another Enderman Archie stopped her. "Kat," he said, "You can't hit an enderman with an arrow."

Kat looked confused, but nodded. The iron golems went into the monster horde swinging frantically. They alone took out three-quarters of the monster army. When dawn arrived there were only ten zombies left. They attacked an iron golem who defeated them all.

When it was confirmed that all the monsters were dead the group went inside and slept for the first time in four days

The next morning they were all refreshed. And, after a breakfast of cake, watermelon, and bread. After saying goodbye to Oob's village, they left in the direction of the stronghold. After an hour they entered a roofed forest. "I don't like this," said DZ, "There could be monsters everywhere in here."

It was an hour before they saw their second zombie horde of the journey. Stan took out dirt blocks and blocked off the zombie horde. The others built a dirt fortress around them as Kat made a staircase up. The made a dirt bridge over the horde as Kat and Archie (Along with Goldman and Bella) Shot arrows into the horde beneath them.

After a half hour the monsters were reduced to twenty. They jumped down and fought with the monsters. One of the remaining monsters had full diamond armour and a enchanted diamond sword. "Bob," muttered DZ.

"Who?" asked Stan, "Do you know this guy?"

"No," said DZ, "there are these things called Lucky Blocks. They're in a mod. When you open them you have a chance of getting Bob. If you win a Spleef Tournament then the King gives you a Lucky Block. Once I opened one and I got a Bob. Apparently he's still alive."

"Oh, said Stan, "So you do know him."

They all charged in at once. Kat and Archie fired in arrows, but they just deflected off Bob's armour. Kat drew both her swords and rushed in to fight Bob. Stan was knocked into Jayden and they both went tumbling to the ground. Apparently Bob was _very_ good with his weapon. He had already disarmed Bella, and thrown DZ into G.

Kat ran in with her two swords. Bob was like Becca. He was good fighting one sword on one sword, but was horrible when facing someone with two blades. Soon Bob was dead at Kat's feet. She picked up his diamond sword and handed it to Bella. Bella took the sword gratefully.

After a while they reached the mountain that held the stronghold. They went single-file through the hole which Charlie had mined a month ago. They followed the torches they had left until they were at the edge of the portal. Jayden looked into the portal and turned green. "I'm no fan of heights" he said.

"Don't worry," Stan said, comfortingly, "Once you jump through the portal you'll immediately be on the Ender Island." Then Stan jumped through the portal.

Immediately Kat, Charlie, G, DZ, Jayden, Bella, and Archie followed. They went up the tunnel Charlie had carved what seemed like a lifetime ago. Once they were on the top of the island Stan ran to the hole in the ground which led to where the King's treasure had been. Once they were all inside Charlie and G mined around until G yelled, "I found something! I nearly mined it, but I found a sign!"

They all rushed over to the sign. G read it, "I told you in the last book that that would be the last riddle. It was. Here are instructions you must follow: When you kill the dragon a portal will appear. A new one. Not the one where she sometimes stops (the exit portal), but a new portal will spawn at the edge of the island. Go through that portal and you will find a chest at the top of that tower. There will be no more following anything anymore. Again, Congratulations Me!"

They all were raging mad, but they climbed out of the King's stash and searched for the portal. After a couple of minutes they found it. "It's made out of bedrock, but only a block wide! How are we supposed to get through there?" Archie asked.

"Through an enderpearl through it?" suggested Charlie.

"Good Idea Charlie!" said G, "but let's build a platform up there so that we can make sure our enderpearls go through the portal."

When they had built a platform up to the portal Stan whispered to Jayden, "don't look down."

They were at a dizzying height. Kat got out her enderpearls just as G and Charlie finished making the platform surround the portal. She asked around, "Does everyone have at least three enderpearls?"

Everyone responded with a nod. Everyone except Charlie. "I only have two," he said, "but wherever this portal takes us there will probably be endermen to kill."

Kat nodded, but was still worried. Everyone got out an enderpearl and threw them through the portal. Kat was the last one left. She whispered, "Here goes nothing" and threw the enderpearl into the portal.


	6. The Ender Island

When Stan teleported through the portal he was in a forest of skeletal trees, which where purple, and they had some sort of fruit on them. Stan walked up to one and chopped the bottom of the trunk with his axe. The entire tree was destroyed from the bottom up. The only thing that he got was fruits. He turned around and gave one to DZ. "What are these?" Stan asked.

"I think these are Chorus fruits." DZ said, "When you eat one you get your hunger up, but are randomly teleported somewhere near you."

"Huh," said Stan, "That's weird."

Uh, guys," said Charlie, "I think I found the tower the sign said the treasure was on the top."

"Where?" said Stan.

"Turn around," Charlie answered.

Stan did and his mouth dropped. In front of him was a tower with purple blocks that lined the sides, and endstone bricks that filled the rest in. It went straight up, but at some of the sides there where other towers, which split into other towers. It seemed to go on forever, but at the edge of Stan's vision he saw the very top of the tower. "Watch out for shulkers," said DZ, "and Endermen."

"What are shulkers?" said Kat.

"They're mobs that live in shells. They have the power of teleportation. When you're near them they open their shells and peek out. The also shoot these crystals at you which make you levitate. They also do damage. I read that to get up these towers you have to do a lot of parkour. So I guess that if you have the right armour you could use the levitation effect to your advantage."

"They don't sound like fun." said G.

"From what I read," said DZ, "they aren't."

After turning around a chorus plant they saw a herd (if that was a thing) of endermen. Stan, Charlie, Jayden, Bella, Goldman, and Kat charged at the herd of monsters. The enderman grabbed G and teleported to the top of a chorus plant. After a second the enderman dropped G. Archie, who hadn't been fighting, grabbed a transparent, green, block and set it under where G would fall.

G hit the block and, instead of his neck snapping when he hit the block, bounced off the block and landed on his feet. "What is that block?" Kat asked running to hug G.

"Yeah" said Stan while killing the final enderman.

"That," said Archie beginning to walk toward the tower again, "Is a slime block. I always carry one around in case someone falls from a high place. They're bouncy like trampolines."

"Cool," said Charlie, "I'm adding one to the back of my house when we get back."

By now they had reached the bottom of the tower. Sure enough at the entrance to the tower there were two shulkers. They both opened their shells and shot their crystals at Stan. Archie and Kat took this opportunity to shoot both of them twice. The shulker's shells sealed themselves.

Stan and Charlie ran up to different shulkers and started attacking them with their respective weapons. The shulker Stan was attacking shot out a crystal, and Stan didn't have the time to knock it out of the way and was hit by it.

It did little damage, but he felt like gravity no longer affected him. He floated up, and just managed to save himself by grabbing the edge of the tower. After about 15 seconds the effect wore off and Stan fll to the ground. "You're right," he said to DZ, "the crystals do no damage, but the fall damage from the levitation effect could kill you."

Stan said this as he was destroying the second shulker. When both shulkers where destroyed they walked into the tower. "Dang it." said Kat, "I'm horrible at parkour, and that's all this tower seems to be made out of."

"Good thing we ran into that pack of endermen back there," said Charlie.

He grabbed an enderpearl and threw it up at the floor above. He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, and everyone followed his example. They all reappeared on a platform with four bridges, well, bridging out of it. Stan looked around. "There's the tallest tower," he said, pointing to the tower on there left.

They walked across the bridge. Charlie pointed at something and said, "that looks like a pirate ship."

Stan looked where he was pointing, "Yeah," he agreed, "It does look like a floating, end-style, pirate ship. Look at its head. The figurehead is an ender dragon head!"

Charlie pulled out another enderpearl and threw it at the ship. He appeared on there, grabbed the dragon's head, and put it on. Stan laughed. His friend looked like a dragon hybrid. Charlie bent down, opened a chest, took off his chestplate, and put something on his back.

He then jumped off the ship and rose up to the bridge that Stan was on. The group looked on in amazement as Charlie, looking like a baby ender dragon, flew above them, then dived straight toward them. He landed and took off the dragon's head. "This thing," he said, gesturing to the head, "is wicked stuffy, but flying is awesome! I read about in the "Nether and The End" book."

He took off the wings and put them in his inventory, then took out his chestplate and put it back on. He then grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. He then took out an enderpearl and threw it at the top of the tower. The others, still in awe, followed suite.

When they teleported to the top of the tower they saw the chest. Stan opened it and read the title, "How to Resurrect People from the Dead". Stan smiled finally, after all those riddles and searching, they had found the book that could bring Sally back.

His smile faltered A lone enderman punched Jayden. The knockback in the enderman's punch knocked Jayden off the edge of the tallest tower. Bella screamed and thrust her sword through the enderman's chest. The light in it's eyes went out. It dropped a single enderpearl as it let out it's last, bone-chilling laugh.


	7. The Journey Back

Stan ran to the edge of the tower and looked over the edge. What he saw brought a smile to his face. He turned to Bella, "Well, That went well Bella."

Bella was crying as she turned to Stan. She asked through her sobs, "How did that go well? My brother just died! Why are you smiling?"

Stan just smiled. "Look down." he said simply.

"If you push me Stan-," She began.

Stan interrupted her, "Nothing will happen. Just trust me. Look down."

Bella and the others did. When they saw the circle of blue they all smiled. Jayden had pulled out a bucket of water and made a small pool for him to land in, therefore making his landing damage none. Stan smiled as he looked down at Jayden waving up and calling, "I'll leave it here so you can all jump down. Everyone except for Charlie who can fly down!"

They all smiled. Stan felt something push into his back and he toppled over the edge. He also heard DZ's shout of, "CANNONBALL!" Apparently, Stan thought, DZ had jumped onto his back, and then jumped off his back, higher into the air.

Stan felt a wind against his face as the pitch-black sky, the endstone, and the water made blurs of yellow, black, and blue. He landed on the water with a splash, and, a second later, a splash right next to him thold him DZ had hit the water. Stan looked up and saw the rest of the group jump off the top of the building. Stan got out of the way as they all hit the water.

Everyone was glad to walk back to the portal. Archie and G (along with Jayden) grabbed a lot of chorus fruits. As Archie said, "We'll need them to prank noobs who join the server. We'll tell them that the fruit gives them hunger bars (which it does) and feed it to them for breakfast. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

When they all got back to the portal they had to build another platform and staircase up to the portal. Charlie had been roaming around the Ender Island and had found some more wings. "I was thinking of making a sabotage regiment of the New Elementian Army." he admitted. Stan drew back his hand and threw the enderpearl through the portal, wondering where he would be when he teleported.

When he could see through the purple mist, he saw the same platform that they had been on when they first left the main Ender Island. When the rest of the group teleported through the portal he told them, "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone else agreed. They ran straight for the exit portal. Halfway there they ran into a lone enderman. Jayden pulled back his axe and threw it at the enderman. It went straight through the monster's chest. Jayden grabbed his axe and jumped through the portal. Stan was the last to jump through, but this time he didn't go through the Enlightenment. That surprised him. He landed immediately on Spawnpoint Hill and noticed that a sign had been put up there. It read: 'Come! Join the Noctem Alliance! We have plans to overthrow the evil President's reign!'

Stan looked at it in amazement. 'How could someone do this?' he thought, 'It's probably Leonidas, Minotaurus, and Caesar.'

Stan showed everyone else the sign. They all agreed it was very suspicious. Jayden's axe destroyed it with a single blow from the diamond blade. They ran down the hill and noticed the lack of monsters. It looked like the sun had just risen. They'd been in the stronghold and then The End for an entire night! They finished their run when they came up to a crater.

This was where Stan and Charlie had survived their first night. After they'd defeated the ender dragon they'd come back to find that the king had boby-trapped their old shelter. Anyone who had gone inside could've triggered the pressure plate, causing the TnT underneath it to explode. Stan scowled at this memory.

They came to a fork in the path. A sign was in the center of the fork. It pointed two directions. One was to Element City, the other was to the newly rebuilt Adorian Village. They followed the path to Element City, and, by nightfall, were back inside the gates. They rushed up to their rooms as fast as they could, and had a nice sleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, they all gathered in the president's office. "I can't believe we've finally found it!" said Charlie, "But, if it's another riddle, or quest, I'm going to burn it in the fire."

"I can agree with that," said Stan, "I'm still really tired tho. Even though I did sleep in, and barely woke up at all during the night."

They all pulled out blocks of wool, and sat on them. Stan had to leave the room to get the book which he had hidden in his room. "I wonder," said Kat to G, "how the book says to get people back from the dead."

"Will it give the reader operating powers?" asked G.

"Maybe," Kat answered, "That's a possibility."

DZ had begun to snooze. Charlie shook him to wake him up. "Come on DZ," said Charlie, "here come Stan with the book."

DZ woke up and looked at Stan. Stan sat down and read the title of the book, " _How to Resurrect People from the Dead"_

Stan smiled and began to read…


	8. Reappearence

"To raise someone from the dead (undo their banishment) you must make a beacon, and put a sign on top of it with that player's name on it." ( _This is an A/N. Please don't kill me. I was running out of ideas. Don't hate me. Please.)_ "This will allow the User to come back into the server, until they die again, then the process needs to be repeated."

Everyone was really happy. "The King," said Bella, "has multiple beacons. We can use them to resurrect Steve, Adoria, Apothecary, and Sally."

"Good thinking Bella," said DZ, "That would work."

"Where are they?" asked Stan.

"Up on the roof."

Kat groaned "We just did that." She said, then jumping up, yelled, "Last one to the roof is a bleached slime!"

This time it _was_ Bella who made it to the place first. When Archie finally came up she was laughing very hard. "I… I changed," she said through gasps for breath, "the paintings… leading to… to the roof … and the basement. Got you Archie!"

Archie glared at her. "That wasn't fair!" he said, "You cheated."

"Oh stop acting like a four-year-old Archie!" said Bella, "You taking hidden shortcuts is cheating!"

"Alright," said Archie.

Stan pulled out a sign and placed it on a beacon he had found on the corner of the roof. He wrote on the sign: Sally 132. ( _Forgive me guys. I don't know what her actual name was._ ) The beacon's light burned brighter, and turned from blue into gold. Stan looked up and saw a large bead of yellow light coming slowly down the beacon.

After a minute it touched the beacon, and, in an explosion of yellow light, where the sign disappeared, Sally reappeared on the beacon. Stan stared in silence for a second. So did Sally. They looked into each other's eyes. Stan was beginning to cry. He tackled Sally in a bear hug. Soon, Jayden, Archie, Goldman, Kat, Bella, and Charlie joined the dogpile too.

Sally looked around. "Where am I?" she asked, "Who're you?" she said, looking at Bella.

"The last thing I remember was Minotaurus hitting me in the face with his diamond axe. Stan, tell me what happened!"

Stan and the others told her what had happened since she had died. Sally grinned. "Noob," she said to Stan, "That is awesome! No let's get Adoria, Apothecary, Avery, and Steve back."

Stan whipped out another sign and placed it where Sally's had been. On it he wrote: Avery 007.


	9. Preperation makes Perfection

A little while later Stan was showing Apothecary, Adoria, and Sally a tour of the castle (Avery already knew his way around). After they finished the tour Adoria said, "I'd better get back to Adorian Village and become the leader again."

"Yes," said Stan in a playful voice, "you should."

"And I'd," said Apothecary, "better get back to my shops."

"Alright," said Charlie, a little forlorn, "but I'll miss you."

Avery smiled. "I'm thinking," he said, "that I should build a nice farmhouse out in the countryside. It'll be a peaceful life, but I'll still help you learn to run the government if I can, Stan. Hey, that's a rhyme!"

"Thank you," said Stan, "I'll probably need the help. Not with rhyming, but with the government."

Avery smiled. "I still have operating powers yaknow." he said.

"I forgot" said Stan, "Do you promise not to use them?"

"No," said Avery, "but I won't use them a lot. I'll probably use them to build my house, and to deal with griefers."

"That's fine with me," said Stan, "As long as you aren't a threat to the government."

"I won't," said Avery.

Stan showed everyone their rooms and then he went to his own room and fell asleep.

The next morning Stan awoke to find that a new player was waiting at the foot of his bed. "What do you want?" he said sleepily.

"Sir," said the messenger, "We have found the exact location of the castle where Jayden's sister was found. It is now completed. Do you want us to prepare the army?"

"Yes," said Stan.

Stan ran through a portrait into a hidden room. He opened a chest and grabbed a full set of diamond armour which had the highest of protection (all kinds), flame, and thorn enchantments. He reached into an item frame and grabbed the diamond axe he had used on the trip to the new ender island. He put his armour on and left the room.

The scribe had gone. He had probably went to alert the army. Stan walked out of his room and to the platform where he gave speeches from.

He stood there as the entire 200 users in the Army of Elementia marched into their appointed places. All of them were wearing iron armour, and holding iron weapons. Kat, Charlie, DZ, Jayden, Bella, Sally, Apothecary, Archie, G, and even Avery were all standing behind him in a line. They were all wearing diamond armour, and holding a diamond weapon of their choice. When everyone was silent Stan said, " I've assembled you here for a reason. There may be rumors going around on what we're attacking. I will put those rumors to rest right now."

"We've found out where the fortress of, where we believe, Leonidas, Caesar, and Minotaurus are. As you most likely know, they are the most dangerous supporters of the king who have escaped. We need to capture them or kill them so that they can not return to Elementia again." saying this Stan winked at Sally, Avery, and Apothecary.

"I will lead the charge on their newly completed fortress with my most trusted advisors. Charlie," he said, indicating his friend, "is looking to make a new regiment of saboteurs in the Elementian Army. Anyone who wishes to join up please meet him at the top of the palace at noon."

"We will march at dusk, so that we will reach the Southern Tundra Biome by morning. We don't know how many users Caesar, Leonidas, and Minotaurus have. So be careful. That is all."

The army saluted Stan and went marching off. Sally came up to him and whispered in his ear, "noob, you don't know how many troop they have!? Are you kidding me? This could be very dangerous!"

"I know," said Stan, "that's why I gave them all day to prepare."

Sally didn't looked convinced, but she didn't argue anymore.

Charlie was standing on the top of the palace. It was almost noon. People were coming up the stairs and at noon there was around twenty people on the roof. Charlie only had ten wings. One for himself, the other nine for recruits. He handed nine of the trainees them how to fly. After he had watched them fly for a couple minutes he called them down.

He then gave the nine wings to nine other trainees and watched them fly. He immediately called out two of them. One had been goofing around, but the other one wasn't a good flyer. They took the news fine. They walked away as Charlie handed the two pairs of wings to the remaining trainees who hadn't flown yet.

After a lot of consultation, Charlie decided that nine of the volunteers had to go. They weren't in the top nine. Charlie showed the new regiment how to sabotage redstone, and fly around. By dusk charlie was confident that his regiment was going to be amazing in the coming battle.

Stan was worried. What if the enemy's troops outnumbered his own? What if Charlie hadn't gotten any volunteers? They were a main part in his plan of attack. He calmed down, and walked out to his horse, saddled it and rode it to the main gates of Element City, where the army was to meet.


	10. The Battle

Stan addressed the army. "We will now march on the castle of Noctem. The plan is that we will reach the outer wall and blow it up. Then we will run inside and try to distract them. While we do this Charlie and his group will fly inside and try to attack from behind.

They will destroy any redstone traps they see. Let's do this!"

The entire army yelled their battle cry, "FOR ELEMENTIA!" and they charged down the path leading to the Southern Tundra biome.

Caesar was nervous. He had been told by Lord Tenebris and Leonidas that all of the Elementian Army was coming to attack and destroy this fortress. ( _I think that they get the word "destroy" from what the Greeks did to the city of "Troy". Again this is an author's notation (A/N).)_ He strapped on the last of his diamond armour and grabbed his enchanted diamond sword.

Even though he had helped design this castle it took Caesar ten minutes to navigate his way out of the castle and to the main wall. Sure enough, he could see the Elementian Army far off. His shaking knees stood straight. Now that he was facing his death he felt braver. It had always been that way.

He saw Lord Tenebris approach the wall. The leader of the Noctem Alliance shouted out to the advancing army, "What do you want here? This is just a castle that I made. Why do you attack with iron armour and diamond weapons? I mean you now harm," he then whispered under his breath, "yet."

The user leading the army, who had an enchanted diamond axe, looked up at Lord Tenebris. 'This must be Stan2012,' though Caesar.

When Stan looked at Lord Tenebris his face showed pure horror.

Lord Tenebris smiled. 'Now,' he thought, 'I can finally demolish Stan2012. It has been a few months since I last fought him, but I will finish the job this time.'

Lord Tenebris spoke out, "Yes, you now see who I truly am. I AM HEROBRINE!"

The archers on the wall all drew their bows and fired into the Elementian Army. Herobrine smiled. The Elementians who were hit by arrows screamed in pain. Herobrine let out an evil laugh. No one would no his secret, but he would tell Stan 2012. Yes, he would tell Stan 2012 who he really was. He would tell him. Right before he drove his enchanted diamond blade through his heart.

 _(This would be a great place to leave off, but I'm not_ that _cruel.)_

Charlie and his group had agreed on a strategy. They would pile up, exchange their chest-plates with the wings, and glide down on the wall. When they were there they would kill, or at least knock out, the guards on the wall, Then they would blow up the wall with the 16 TNT they had been given.

Charlie started piling up, but noticed the major flaw in his plan. He hadn't given his group knockback-resistance potions, or armour! When they had piled up high enough to jump onto the wall, four of his regiment had fallen off, and were trying to pile back up. But this time there was no problem for them. They piled up behind existing piles, so that the arrows couldn't hit them.

When the entire team was up there they put on their wings after taking off their chest-plate and flew onto the wall. Charlie took off his wings and pulled his chest-plate over his head. Then grabbed his pickaxe and knocked a charging defender off the wall. He placed own TNT and a redstone torch right next to it. "GET DOWN!" he yelled.

His remaining regiment fell to their hands and knees and placed obsidian blocks in front of them. The explosion rocked the wall. A gaping hole appeared in the wall. Warriors charged through the hole and into the castle grounds like a water through the hole in a dam. 'They have a dam hole,' thought Charlie, smiling. The defending amy drew their swords and charged toward the invaders. Two of Charlie's remaining warriors put down TNT on opposite sides of the hole in the wall. They both yelled, "TAKE COVER!" and jumped behind the blocks they had put down a second before.

To more holes appeared in the wall allowing _even_ _more_ Elementians to charge in to attack the Noctem Fighters.

Stan was in awe. Herobrine had gathered an army of _two hundred_ users who hated him and wanted him dead. He stood no chance fighting him alone, but he had to. Stan wasn't happy about it, but he looked around and saw Herobrine fighting DZ and Kat, both at once! With only one sword against their three! Stan ran to help his two friends.

Kat was worried. She had been fighting Herobrine for what seemed like hours. Herobrine laughed maliciously and knocked her second sword out of her hand. He then spun around, knocked DZ out cold with the hilt of his sword, and, in the same fluid motion, disarmed Kat of her other sword. His sword raised for the final blow Herobrine turned suddenly.

There was Stan! He rammed into the monster like a battering ram. And brought the flat of his diamond axe down on Herobrine's head. Stan then helped Kat up and offered her the sword she had dropped back. He did all this while Herobrine walked in circles, dazed from Stan's mighty blow. "Get DZ back to the healers," Stan said. Then he went to attack Herobrine again.


	11. Final Battle

Stan charged Herobrine and, right when Stan was upon him, Herobrine kicked Stan hard in the gut. Stan dropped his axe and clutched his stomach. Herobrine knocked him to the ground. Then he knelt on top of Stan and said, "I've been waiting to do this since you tried to kill me. And the intensity of it increased when you did kill me about a month later."

"I never tried to kill you." Stan said struggling for breath, "and I certainly never killed you."

"That is because you don't know my secret." Herobrine whispered, "I'm King Kev. I never gave up my operating powers. When you hesitated to kill me I changed the rule of one death. I respawned and changed my skin to this one. Now I will finally have my revenge!"

The evil once-king raised the sword above Stan and was about to bring it crashing down when a furry, white, lightning bolt knocked him off of Stan's chest. Rex!

Kat called her dog back as Stan picked up his axe and smacked the evil king upside the head. He then brought the blade crashing down, only for it to be blocked by the king's weapon. Stan deflected the king's next attack and, as he was about to bring his axe down in a killing blow, the king severed the blade of the axe from it's handle.

The hilt of the king's sword smacked Stan in the head and he flew back. A stranger ran in front of Stan. He had the same skin as Stan, but unlike Stan he wielded a diamond sword and had a shield along with his full diamond armour. He blocked the king's attack and kicked something back at Stan. It was three diamonds, two sticks, and four wooden planks.

Stan went to work. He crafted his axe and was turning around to see his saviour fighting King Kev. The King was grunting and straining. It looked like one master swordsman against another. And His friend was winning! Stan rushed in to help his newfound companion.

They worked as a team. Finally, after a lot of parrying and striking, Stan did a twist with his axe that he had taught himself, and the king's weapon went flying, blade first, into Caesar's hand.

Stan didn't notice this. He was too busy slicing the king's evil head clean from his body. After what had happened last time, Stan wasn't taking any chances of letting Kev escape again. "So," he asked his new friend, "What's your name? I've never seen you around in our army. Were you with the Noctem Fighters?"

"I don't know my name," he said, "but you can call me Steve. When I saw this battle I'd been sailing away from my island home for about three weeks. Then I hit a huge pack of ice. I started walking across it and eventually came to this castle were a huge fight was going on."

"Thanks for helping us Steve." said Stan, "you saved my life."

"Don't mention it." he said, smiling.

Off to there right Bill, Bob, and even Ben were getting their revenge on Caesar. They had him: wrapped up in a fishing rod, looking like an arrow-cushion, and, now, impaled him. As Caesar fell to the ground dead, Bob muttered, "He deserved it."

"I know," said Stan, "but it's still gross."

"So says the person who just decapitated the leader of the Noctem Alliance, Herobrine."

"That was actually King Kev."

"WHAT?! How could he be here? He killed himself!"

"He kept his operating powers. Right before he killed himself he set the world so that he could respawn, then changed it back."

"Who's King Kev?" asked Steve.

"He was an evil king who we overthrew about a month ago." said Charlie, coming from the wall. "Stan started a Republic instead of a Kingship."

"Well," said Steve, "I agree with that. I just wish that some of my animal friends, who were on the island, could see this place. Like Rainy and Mrs. Moo."

 _(Was it Mrs. Moo? I remember the cow being a girl, but was the name Mrs. Moo? And yes, this is the person from the book "The Island". And he is the_ mystery person _. Bella is the other one.)_

Steve told the others his story of travel. Jayden came running up to Stan. "Stan," he said, "Leonidas is on top of the castle with 12 remaining fighters. We believe they are the ones who built the castle. Leonidas wants to talk about a peace treaty with you. All the remaining users are captured or dead."

"Thanks Jayden," said Stan, "Now, Steve, No Jayden not your brother, Hero brine is.." and he explained who Herobrine was as they walked toward the castle.

When they got there Stan shouted up, "Leonidas! For your crimes I have come to a decision as to the punishment! I have figured out that you used to live at a village where, right before you were taken away, a villager named Oob was born! Is that true?!"

Leonidas looked over the edge, "Yes!"

"Then you are to stay there and do community service for 100 days! Is that alright with you and your soldiers?!"

There was some debating on the top of the castle. After a couple of minutes Leonidas called down, "Yes!"

Stan cheered. The war against King Kev was finally over. The King was dead, Sally and his friends were alive, and Oob's village had an extra twenty-one protectors.

All was well. Sally came up to him and kissed him. "Hey noob," she said, "guess what! I got my revenge on Minotaurus. WE'VE WON!"

The cry rang out among the frozen tundra hills and the vast ocean beyond them.

Back on the island Mrs. Moo cocked her head, and jumped up with joy. She knew something. She knew that all was well. All was well…

The End


End file.
